Puss and Kitty
Dedicated to the Pairing of Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws. In the end of the movie they became a couple. Kitty is described as Puss in Boots true love and the only cat puss ever loved. Puss's View of Kitty Softpaws Puss believed that kitty was an kindred spirit, and a beautiful women and was impressed by her her skills. He often flirted with her, but respected her. When there was danger his first reaction was to protect her. He knew that she had a good heart and that she didn't just care for gold, and forgave her quickly for coming back for him. Kitty's view of Puss in Boots first, she was very dismissive of him, but started to trust him and told her about what happened to her claws, she then like him, she played a lot of pranks on Puss but to tease him, when puss tried to protect her she got annoyed showing Puss she could stand up for herself, When Puss was taken to jail, Kitty knew that she cared more about him than gold and gave up riches, fame and a cleared name just to go back and rescue Puss. Kitty did not like Puss from the very start and was playing hard to get, but she learned to love and trust him and deeply likes him. Puss's Hints Upon first seeing her, he was stunned and impressed as well as saying 'Wow!' mouth dropped open, but when he realized she worked for his ex-best friend he was upset, but gave in after he told kitty his life story. He often flirted with kitty, when he was captured and sent to jail he was really sad to find kitty was in on it, when she came back to break him out, he was happy when she told him how she felt, he impressed by kitty's skills quite often, and promised kitty that they would meet again He told kitty 'Kitty? you are not as good as they say. You are better! and i will respect your privacy' when kitty told him she didn't want to talk about how she lost her claws but when kitty told him about how she lost his claws he felt pity for her, and helped to cheer her up, by telling her cat people are crazy, which made her smile. When, they were on the beanstalk and the leafs pushed him over to kitty, he flirted with her a little, before being dropped onto a different leaf * On the clouds/castle Puss chased kitty around through the clouds like kittens, then snuck up on her which lead to them rolling down a cloud. When kitty was looking down at him as she landed on top of him, he said Me-wow, trying to flirt. In the castle when he, when he helped humpty hide behind a glass of wine were kitty was, as humpty went to stand next to kitty he pushed him aside so he could be next to her. Puss told kitty, do not fear I will protect you, to protect her when a loud growl sounded out. When Kitty fell into the water and fell unconscious puss dove after her eminently and saved her from drowning as he pulled her up onto a log that was flouting along, when she came back to conscious he smiled. * Dancing on golden eggs When he asked kitty to dance he said 'You me?' and kitty replied 'me?' and puss said 'yeah yeah baby!' As he danced with kitty, when kitty told him 'I know you have quite the reputation for the ladies', he replied 'but that was before I met you!' and flirted with kitty. He then said, 'Kitty look me in the eyes and tell me all you care about is the gold,' as he could tell that she didn't just care about the gold. He then dipped Kitty and tried to kiss her but was interrupted by Humpty, he than asked kitty if they could go there separate ways together. He also said: there is one word for you miss softpaws, 'Me-Wow!' Puss was upset to see that she was in on the plot against him. But when she came for him first he was a little annoyed but as she told him that she did care for him, he started to flirts with her. When Kitty tackled jack and jill, to help puss save the town he called out to her 'Nice moves!' she replied 'what would you do without me?' and blew him a kiss, As they danced across the roofs, Puss called out to kitty 'I will see you again miss kitty softpaws!' she responded 'sooner then you think!' and showed she stole his boots and blew him a kiss, Puss then said to himself 'she is a bad kitty!' and played with his whiskers. Later at the cat club puss danced with kitty then dip her and kissed. Kitty's hints she was first furious at puss from hitting her on the head with a guitar, but then tried to flirt with him just to convince him to join. After Kitty shouted to puss saying she had no claws, later puss started to ask what happened first she told him she didn't want to talk about it but when he replied to her she felt like she could trust him and told him, when puss told her that cat people are crazy to comfort her, she smiled at him. . In the clouds/castle When chasing and being chased by puss in the clouds, when he tackled her and they rolled down and she landed ontop of him and said mewow!, she smiled and looked into his eyes but then humpty interrupted them. When coming down from the clouds kitty shoved the parachute they made form a leaf, causing puss to slide over next to her, she said, thanks ginger, to thank him and he nodded his head looking into her eyes. When dancing with puss, and he dipped her to kiss she said puss slowly and looked at him in the eyes, When puss asked her to go separate ways together, kitty told him he had to get out of here now, but he replied, 'you do not have to push me away anymore... you can trust me!' kitty was about to warn him about humpty's plot when humpty walked over and stopped her. When kitty watched puss get taken away by guards she had a sad look on her face and stared at the golden eggs then at puss. As she broke him out of jail, she told puss "Can't you see why I'm here!... I'm here because... because I realised there is something I care more about then gold. then puss replied "Something?" smiling "Ok someone he's about to feet tall, wears high heels.." She replied "Handsome?" Puss asked smirking "Extremely handsome!" Kitty replied as the two continues to talk, as they broke out one of the guards grabbed kitty, but she let them chase her so puss could escape, Later she helps puss save the town and blew a him a kiss saying 'what would you do without me?' They danced along the rooftops matching each overs moves Puss called out to her 'I'll see you again miss softpaws!' then she replied 'sooner then you think!' holding his boots then blew him a kiss. At the cat club the two danced then puss dipped her, kitty puled down his hat so people couldn't see them kissing. Quotes * "Just think of all the trouble we could get into.. just us two together... we could steal a lot of golden eggs!" - Kitty * "Kitty. You are not as good as they say. You are better!" - Puss * "Kitty, look me in the eyes, and tell me all you care about is the gold," - Puss * "I've been thinking miss Softpaws, that when we go our separate ways, we go our separate ways together!" - Puss * "You do not have to push me away anymore, you can trust me!" - Puss * "Puss! can't you see why i here! i'm here cause, you made me realize that there is something i care more about then gold!" - Kitty * "Something?" - Puss * "Ok, someone!" - Kitty Gallery 32.jpg 2mu65r.gif|Kitty flirting with Puss. 2mu68s.gif|Puss and Kitty talking 2mu6cn.gif|Puss flirting with Kitty. Kitty and Puss.gif|Puss flirting with Kitty on beanstalk puss and kitty in clouds.gif|when Puss and kitty rolled down a cloud. kitty falling.gif|Puss saving Kitty. 24.gif|Puss asking Kitty for a dance. 25.gif 2mu6j2.gif|Puss and Kitty dancing. puss trying to kiss kitty.gif|Puss attempting to kiss Kitty. 2mu6nj.gif|Puss asking Kitty if they could go there separate ways together. kitty came back for Puss.gif|Kitty came back for Puss. 2mu712.gif|Puss and Kitty flirting. puss and kitty.gif puss.gif 31.gif puss and kitty kiss.gif Snapshot5.png Snapshot2.png Snapshot1.png Category:Relationships Category:Kitty Softpaws Category:Puss in Boots Category:Puss and Kitty